


[Podfic of] just take what you need

by Podcath



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:44:00]  Kel's Summary: Set in the murky future with no season five spoilers and no authorial knowledge of them, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] just take what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just take what you need](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6965) by Kel. 



**Title:**[ just take what you need](http://obsessivetendencies.net/fiction/ascention.html)  
**Author:** Kel  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Queer as Folk (US)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Length:** 0:38:12  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : King Biscuit Time - I Walk the Earth  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4igxb4ekirj61ea) (17.95 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?254d0e9763kacvq) (22.43 MB)  



End file.
